


If ConneR is a woman

by yubing



Category: Cytus (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yubing/pseuds/yubing
Summary: *XCR♀*OOC是我獨特象徵*接受不了請馬上關閉以免造成身心靈不適*私設有





	If ConneR is a woman

**Author's Note:**

> *XCR♀  
> *OOC是我獨特象徵  
> *接受不了請馬上關閉以免造成身心靈不適  
> *私設有

「……是你啊，請進。」

ConneR看起來心情頗佳地拉了一張椅子坐在了Xenon對面，將裝著蛋糕的紙盒子放到了Xenon的桌上。

打開盒子後麵粉和著水果香發散在整個辦公室中，而緊接而來的是宜人的咖啡和紅茶的香氣。

「芝士蛋糕還是提拉米蘇？」

「芝士蛋糕。」

「紅茶還是咖啡？」

「咖啡。」

Xenon習慣了ConneR每天在三點一刻的準時到訪，沒有一天例外，那些下午茶總是能讓自己地心情平靜下來，即便他以往並沒有吃甜食的愛好。

Xenon認真地想著，自己是不是已經在不知不覺間已經被ConneR養到變成一個嘴刁的人——尤其時在甜品方面。

「Clivia……我的咖啡要加牛奶喔。」

「我知道。」

Xenon也曾因應ConneR經常抱怨如果在Xenon的辦公室裡吃下午茶帶來的茶都會冷掉這件事添購了熱水壺及茶具組，而茶具組上面還印有君子蘭及石竹的圖案。

「來，請用。」

「謝謝……其實泡咖啡我來也行的。」

「這是我自己本身的意願，不用在意。」

Xenon小口啜飲著還有些燙口的咖啡，然後將視線飄移到了對面的女人身上。

淺栗色微捲的長髮被整齊地高高束在後腦，燙得平整的白色襯衫整齊地紥進黑色短裙內，茶色的絲襪緊貼著修長的腿。

因低著頭看文件而連帶牽動著的眼皮低垂，連睫毛都一顫一顫地細碎跳動，微微抿著杯口的唇非常紅潤，不知道是不是因為唇彩的關係，總之那一刻的ConneR簡直美得不可置信。

「我臉上有東西嗎？」

「啊……沒有。」

那視線真的盯得ConneR怪不舒服的。當他抬頭時就和Xenon四目交會，他尷尬地輕咳幾聲後便把目光投向了以書櫃砌成的牆壁。

再把目光投向手中的文件，把原本已經仔細看過一遍的文件再度粗略地瀏覽過一遍後將文件以面對Xenon的方向擺回了桌上。

「這次的計畫案可行度很高，以草稿來說已經完整度很高了，只要將我圈起來的地方再稍微修改應該就沒問題了。」

「好。」

「話說……」

「嗯？」

Xenon沒有望向他的方向，只是對照著對方遞過來的文件一邊在原稿進行修改。

「這次計畫案結束後我們能見面的時間就會少很多吧？」

「嗯？上班的話，你一樣還是能來我辦公室啊，如果你想的話換成我去也行。」

「而且我們在家裡不是也能常常見到面嗎？」

「我的意思是……排除下午茶時間外，在A.R.C就應該不會有機會見面了。」

ConneR從椅子起身走向Xenon的位子，坐上了辦公桌上後纖長的手指沿著對方擱在辦公桌上的手臂慢慢上移，接著捏住了對方的下巴逼著對方轉過頭來看著自己。

「所以就……辦個小型的派對預先慶祝新社群軟體的計畫案會成功如何？」

「成員的話，嗯，你和我就夠了。」

「什——」

ConneR用唇堵住了Xenon的唇，一瞬間自己的臉頰熱度上升，Xenon只是有些被動地回應著對方的吻。

不過他可沒讓自己處於劣勢太久，他摟這對方的腰讓對方貼近自己進而坐上了自己的大腿，而ConneR也順勢而為攔上了對方的脖頸輕力搔抓。

辦公室的氣溫莫名地漸漸升高，氣氛也變得曖昧，唾液交纏且在每次分合的時候發出的黏膩水聲都重重刺激著兩人的感官。

「哈，哈啊……怎麼，突然吻了上來？」

「呼……不行嗎？」

「……也不是不行，但這裡是辦公——」

「門我已經鎖上了喔。」

Xenon瞬間滿臉漲得通紅，眼睛瞪得老大望著懷裡還擁著的ConneR，嘴巴像魚似的開開合合卻半天說不出一個字來。

「你——白日宣淫，而且現在還在上班時間欸。」

「那你為什麼不先放開環在我腰上的手呢？」

「呃……」

「如果太在意一些無關痛癢的規矩的話，人生可是會變得無趣的喔，Mr.Xenon。」

ConneR輕力拉開了環在自己腰上的手接著從對方的腿上下來。當ConneR繼腳之後是膝蓋觸地時Xenon總覺得會有什麼大事發生。

「咕嗯……哈……」

「唔！喂，用不著——啊啊！」

不妙，超級不妙的，Xenon覺得自己身上的衣著只能用一片狼藉形容，當然跪在自己腿間的ConneR也差不多。

Xenon已經開始在想如果真的有人進來那要怎麼辦，雖然ConneR也說過門已經上鎖了，但是還是……

「Simon，你在嗎？這裡有份文件給你。」

門被敲擊得叩叩作響，聽得Xenon心裡是一陣慌亂，於是他著急地將ConneR推進了桌子底下，自己則是將椅子往桌子的方向拉然後將外套蓋在了腿上和ConneR頭上試圖掩人耳目。

「呃，請進。」

「失禮了。」

大騙子！說好的門是已經上鎖的呢！Xenon簡直想拿安全帽打爆ConneR的頭，只可惜在別人面前他沒法這麼做。

「……你怎麼穿成——」

「我很熱。」

「但是冷氣是25度啊，不會太低嗎？」

「……當我沒說，那份文件給我看看吧。」

正當Xenon準備從對方手中接過文件時一陣酥麻感瞬間竄過全身，於是沒有接好的文件便自Xenon手中滑落散在辦公桌上。

「你還好嗎？」

「我沒事，先讓我把文件，唔……整理好……」

Xenon算是完美地回應了剛剛的討論——至少他本人是這麼認為，雖然途中對方也曾數次問過自己「身體沒事嗎？」等等的，但至少對方還是沒起疑心使Xenon鬆了口氣。

「我先告辭了。」

「慢走……對了，順便幫我把門鎖上……」

當電子門關上的那一瞬間Xenon整個人是攤在電腦椅上的。而關門聲就像信號彈一般使ConneR更加賣力地吞吐著Xenon的分身。

「啊！喂，哈啊！住，哈啊……」

「呼嗯……哈……」

ConneR的舌淫亂地蠕動著，Xenon完全不敢掀開蓋在腿上的外套，卻能想像出對方現在是以什麼樣的姿態吞吐著那猥瑣地勃起的東西。

「吐出來！啊，哈……嗚嗯，嘎啊！」

太糟糕了，實在是太糟糕了。香氛瓶散發出的化學香精混合著精液的味道盈滿整個辦公室。Xenon略帶歉意地拉開了一直沒有勇氣拉開的蓋在ConneR頭上的外套，用另外一隻手遮著臉，偏過頭躲避對方的視線。

「好腥……你是積了多久……」

「所以我才叫你把他吐出來啊。」

不過ConneR並沒有回話，只是抓起了Xenon的手放在自己胸前，隱隱約約感受到對方心臟強而有力地跳動著。

接著ConneR要對方幫忙把衣服沒脫下的部分全數脫下，例如扣子只解開幾顆的襯衫還有開了衩的黑色皮裙。

接著ConneR便欺身壓上了Xenon。

他將ConneR擁在懷裡，然後原本打算幫他解開背扣的他卻手抖得嘗試了幾次都解不開才心急地只將內衣往上推。

「不管怎麼樣都是個小毛頭的樣子啊。」

「要你管。」

再來是應聲被撕開的絲襪，接著ConneR聽見對方在自己耳邊低語。

「下班後，我再賠你一件。」

那是異於平常的重低音，一個字一個字穩穩地侵犯著ConneR的耳膜，像是起了整身的雞皮疙瘩一般的酥麻使他不住地顫抖身子。

「喂，別這麼急——呼嗯……」

像是啃咬般的吻，嚥下的不只呼吸還有兩人混合的唾液，混合著淡淡的丁香和菸草味的咖啡味讓ConneR皺起了眉頭。

說真的兩人已經記不清這次今天的第幾個吻了，而那些被零碎給與的快感是不是更能讓人體會被愛的感覺？

兩人並不清楚，但只知道現在此時此刻自己是被愛著的。

「嗚嗯！等等，Simon……呀啊！」

ConneR可以清楚感受到Xenon一次性地侵入兩根手指，這使得他肌肉開始緊繃，身體也細碎地顫抖著。

淫猥的水聲自身下發出，那聲音使ConneR用力閉起眼睛，感覺著下身一點一點地被挖掘，而身體也酸麻得使不上力，所以ConneR只是緊緊抓著Xenon的肩膀，而頭也靠著對方的肩上。

「嗯！呼……哈啊……」

「放輕鬆，Clivia，要加第三根了。」

在內部靈巧活動的手指總是勾得ConneR的腰部一陣陣痙攣，他也可以清楚感受到Xenon的拇指正搓揉著敏感點，而第三隻手指也在穴口處輕力按摩試圖使其放鬆。

「呀啊！嗚嗯……呼嗯，哈啊……」

當內部的敏感點被稍微用力按壓時那根一直緊繃著的弦可終於是斷掉了，在短短為時半分鐘的痙攣後ConneR像是斷了線的人偶一般攤在Xenon身上。

「……你還說我啊。」

「……呃，Clivia如果你很累的話，就到此為止吧。」

但ConneR只是輕力搖頭，呼吸也漸漸平緩下來。而在平緩呼吸的期間Xenon也輕輕地拍著對方的背幫忙順氣。

「呼嗯……好了，深呼吸。」

「喂，等等，套——哈啊……」

ConneR抬起了略微酸軟的腰，感受對方在自己手中的分身已經完全挺立之後他便將對方的分身對準了穴口緩慢沉下腰。

「今天是安全期……」

「而且，偶爾為之，咕嗯！也沒差……」

一向不會任意冒險的ConneR居然會說出這種話讓Xenon嚇了很大一跳，也不是說怕會得病還是有小孩什麼的，但事後後悔還是比不上事先做好安全措施的。

而他也相信ConneR明白這一點。

「嗚嗯……哈，嗯……」

ConneR像是溺水之人遇到浮木一般地緊緊攀住Xenon，吻和吻之間的空檔也幾乎沒有讓他喘息的餘地，張口想要呼吸卻也只有微量的氧氣和自己自喉頭下意識發出的嬌媚喘息聲。

就和溺水沒兩樣，他想。

「真是，太糟糕了……」

「……我可以下意識地理解為這句話是在嫌棄我嗎？」

直到高潮退去後，冷風吹上頭頂的感覺才讓兩人清醒，Xenon用手捂著自己的半張臉，而紅暈自下眼瞼開始散開，連耳根子都變得通紅。

「我不是這個意思，只是，呃，原本打算好的計畫也全都被打亂了。」

「什麼意思？」

但Xenon並沒有回話，只是從辦公桌的抽屜中拿出一個皮質的黑色小盒子塞到了ConneR手中。

「雖然用現在這幅樣子說有點奇怪，但你願意從Miss變成Mrs嗎？」

「……Yes,I do.」

「對了，今天其實是我們交往的五週年，你沒忘吧？」

「如果我忘了就沒有你手上的那一盒了。」

黑色盒子裡頭是一對十分樸素的銀質戒指。

ConneR：自從和我的伴侶交往也過了五年，每一天其實也過得非常充實，即便我們倆常常相處的時間很少但每一天還是很愉快。

而曾經也有人說過我的曲子在這五年中也有很大的改變，以往的澎湃固然還在但多了一份柔情，我想是那個他帶給我的改變吧。

而今天他也向我求婚了，雖然不是在什麼浪漫的氛圍下（他本人好像是打算在浪漫的氣氛下求婚的），雖說婚姻是愛情的墳墓，但是還是從心底深處由衷地感到開心。

而由Miss變成Mrs之間的轉換我希望我也能成功適應。

[jpg檔開啟]

Dogleg：恭喜老師。不過對於原來這五年間原來曲風的變化原因會是因為戀愛還是有點小驚訝。

Cantspell：恭喜……啊不對，原來老師真的是女的啊！？！？！

aiden：早就說過老師其實是女的你們都不信，然後恭喜老師。

DMO：恭喜老師。

CazyCaty：iM五大未解之謎的其中一項——「關於ConneR老師的性別到底是？」終於解開了。

Robo_head：由衷地 祝福 @ConneR 會獲得幸福：）

ConneR：感謝 @Robo_head 的祝福，以及還有樓上各位的祝福，即便前途真的多舛我覺得我們也有辦法克服的。  
。  
完


End file.
